


Family portrait

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Parenthood, Rafael faced some difficulties with baby bottle, Sonny saved him, family bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Some glimpses of the Barba-Carisi family
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: MforPaul's Fanworks Baby Shower!





	Family portrait




End file.
